


Fever

by Shoobydoob



Series: Domestic XV [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Just pure porn from start to finish folks, M/M, Overstimulation, Rimming, Sappy Nerds in Love, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 19:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15080093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoobydoob/pseuds/Shoobydoob
Summary: Tumblr request: "Promptio "I want your tongue all over me," extra extra filthy with a side of overstimulation and rimming :)"





	Fever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lhugy_for_short](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhugy_for_short/gifts).



> For my darling wife Lhugy_for_short who is the BEST ♥

It started, as these things usually did, down in the living room while they watched something rather mindless. Prompto crawled into Gladio’s lap partway through the show, more interested in kissing him than what was on the screen, and Gladio wasn’t opposed in the slightest. Kissing quickly went from sweet to downright obscene, Gladio dominating with his masterful tongue and his hands creeping up Prompto’s sleep shorts to tease. He pulled away at some point to lick and suck down his boyfriend’s neck and that’s when Prompto whined out his request.

“Want your tongue all over me, Gladdy. Fuck, _please_ -”

Everything after that was a blur. Prompto couldn’t remember when they ended up in the bedroom, or how long Gladio had been between his legs blowing (ha) his mind. It didn’t seem important right now. Not when his lover was sparing no expense to drive him mad.

“Mm fuck, Gladdy, that feels- _ah_ \- a-amazing,” the blond babbled, arching his back and clawing at the sheets with one hand, the other threaded carefully through messy brown locks. Gladio peered up through dark lashes to give him a playful wink and Prompto didn’t think he’d ever seen anything hotter than the sight before him: his lover between his legs, large hands on each of his pale thighs, cock sheathed in his mouth and burning amber eyes trained on him. The blond’s gut clenched and he had to look away before he came right then and there.

It only bought him another minute or so. Gladio was relentless in his pursuit of Prompto’s pleasure, giving his all to the task. His head bobbed at different tempos, tongue working all the sensitive spots that made his lover cry out and writhe desperately. Gladio’s only warning before Prompto came was a choked off cry and clenched thighs. He swallowed everything Prompto had to give and licked him clean until he whimpered from the overstimulation.

When he finally pulled off, he was greeted by the sight of his boyfriend nearly passed out from pleasure. Prompto’s chest heaved as he struggled to calm himself in the aftershocks. Gladio wiped his mouth, wet with spit and cum, and placed gentle kisses on his lover’s soft belly, a soothing gesture after a whirlwind of passion.

“You good, Prom?” Gladio asked, gently putting Prompto’s legs down and crawling up his body, supporting his weight on his elbows as not to suffocate the other. Prompto’s eyes had remained closed since his release, but he cracked them open now to gaze blearily up at the man he loved more than anything.

“Better than good,” he replied, voice a bit raspy from crying out. Gladio placed a kiss on the tip of his nose and smiled.

“Good, cause I’m not done with you yet.”

“I can tell.” The blond reached down to palm at Gladio’s dick, still hard and trapped in the confines of his sleep pants. Gladio let him touch for a few moments, hips rocking lazily with the movement. It took all of his strength to stop; he had a request to fill, after all.

Prompto whined when he pulled away, hands chasing after him longingly. The shield stood up from the bed just to kick off his sleep pants before he rejoined his boyfriend on the bed, laying back against the pillows and gesturing for him in a “come hither” motion. Prompto wobbled as he sat up, still shaky from their activities, but he managed to straddle Gladio’s hips, rolling his own hips over his throbbing cock. 

“Not yet, sweetcheeks.” Gladio reached down and stilled him, tugging gently to indicate he wanted him up further. Confusion flickered over Prompto’s face for a second before realization set in. He moaned faintly and scrambled to comply. He hovered shyly over Gladio’s face, still nervous even after all their time together. But Gladio had no such reservations, settling comfortably in their bed and tugging Prompto’s hips down to bring him closer to his face, mouth barely grazing his still-sensitive balls.

“This okay?” Gladio asked, needing the explicit consent. Prompto bit his lip and nodded and that was all the confirmation the shield needed before he set to work. He started with soft kisses along sensitive flesh, trailing them out to creamy thighs and mingling kisses with nips and sucks, leaving a trail of marks in his wake. Prompto groaned softly, reaching out to support himself against the headrest, certain he’d fall once Gladio really set to work.

Gladio took his time for a little while, just kissing and worshipping every inch of Prompto his mouth could reach. He kissed and licked around his cock and down to his balls, still sensitive but slowly reacting. Prompto was quick to orgasm and quicker to recover, so Gladio only had a short time to tease him when he was still overstimulated and he took every opportunity to do so. Above him, his lover gasped his approval, hands clawing into the dark wood of their bed frame. When Prompto’s cock started to swell once more, Gladio really set to work.

He mouthed at the base of his dick, lapping up little drops of precum as they started to slide down. Eventually he moved on, licking at every bit of flesh he could reach, pushing and pulling Prompto where he wanted. The blond went easily, already putty in his hands and just along for the ride. He yelped as a hot tongue swiped over his entrance and whimpered as Gladio pulled away to lavish attention elsewhere. 

Prompto gasped and writhed as Gladio’s tongue worked him good seemingly everywhere at once. His legs shook, threatening to melt out from under him with every wet swipe. Gladio growled and nipped the inside of his boyfriend’s thigh, earning him an appreciative wail and another quake of his thighs. He was already hard again and well on the way to another orgasm. 

“Gl-Gladdy, _haa_ , I can’t- I’m gonna-” Prompto whined, clawing desperately at the bedframe. Distantly, he knew there would be marks and he blindly hoped Gladio could fix those, but quick enough his mind was re-occupied by the man between his legs. Gladio pulled away and swatted the blond’s ass playfully.

“Turn around for me, babe. Wanna see you cum all over me,” he purred, giving Prompto the sexiest look he’d ever seen. He scrambled to obey, glad for the brief reprieve. Gladio grabbed his hips and positioned him around how he wanted, making sure he was settled comfortably, hands splayed on his chest for balance. He knew Prompto was close to collapsing, shaky from his first orgasm and racing towards a second. Gladio wouldn’t be finished with him until he was well and thoroughly fucked.

Gladio pulled Prompto back down and set back to his task, lapping eagerly at any bit of him he could reach. Prompto keened as a hot tongue finally swiped over his perineum, teasing briefly before finally reaching its destination. Gladio rumbled deep in his chest as he finally gave them what they both wanted since Prompto had asked him so sweetly. 

Well, more like _desperately_ , but everything Prompto did was cute in Gladio’s eyes.

Prompto’s breath stuttered as he struggled for air, moaning and sighing over the sounds of utter debauchery. He felt so filthy and used, and they had barely done anything- Gladio’s tongue was just that good. The blond could feel his body practically melting at his boyfriend’s touch. His hips rocked minutely, held fast by the shield’s strong hands, stopping him from chasing that delicious friction between his legs. Gladio chuckled and rubbed in soothing circles against his boyfriend’s hips in a sort of apology before he put all of his concentration into his task.

Gladio’s tongue worked Prompto open, starting slow and gentle and working up to a steady rhythm that the blond happily sang to. Breathy gasps and steadily rising moans accompanied the shield’s rumbles and sighs, creating the perfect blend of sounds that pushed them both towards euphoria. Prompto’s fingers dug into tan skin, creating angry red welts and tell tale trails. Gladio’s cock twitched and leaked with every scratch and he moaned his approval.

Prompto wailed when Gladio finally licked inside and the heat in his gut spread all over, making his toes curl in anticipation. He was right on the edge, moments away from another mind-blowing orgasm and a bit impressed he managed to hang on so long; he rarely had control this good, and Gladio was _very_ talented. Prompto’s cock was dripping with precum, making a mess over his boyfriend’s chest. He couldn’t wait to see his abs covered in his essence. 

The shield stopped eating Prompto out for a second to catch his breath, nipping at his freckled cheeks as a promise. Prompto nearly cried with the loss of contact, blinking away the haziness in his brain and taking stock of the situation. His eyes were immediately drawn to his boyfriend’s leaking cock and he was suddenly desperate to touch, to taste. He leaned forward and lapped at the mess dripping down Gladio’s pelvis and followed the trail to the source, taking the head into his mouth and lapping it clean. Gladio groaned, hands tightening for a second on Prompto’s hips before he forced himself to relax, knowing there were going to be bruises there later.

“Prom- shit, keep doing that,” Gladio nearly begged, gently thrusting up into that warm, inviting mouth. Prompto moaned and slid down further, hollowing his cheeks and swirling his tongue around the thick length. The shield basked in the white hot feeling for a few more seconds before he dove back in with renewed vigor, lapping and nipping at all the sensitive parts he knew drove Prompto wild. Control was slipping away for both of them as they raced towards completion.

Prompto reached the end first, pulling off Gladio’s cock to moan as he released all over the planes of chiseled chest and stomach beneath him. Gladio worked him through it until the full-body shudders subsided and Prompto was left panting. It took all of his strength not to collapse right on him, and even more to finish his boyfriend off. Gladio wasn’t far behind, cumming on himself and Prompto’s chest in just a few strokes with a choked moan.

Prompto rolled off Gladio and collapsed, sprawled out and still panting, feeling light all over from his powerful orgasm. Gladio’s hand rested on his thigh, squeezing lightly for comfort. Prompto fumbled blindly for his hand to return the sentiment.

“That was...wow,” Gladio huffed after his breathing was in control. Prompto hummed in agreement.

“Yeah...you really outdid yourself, babe. Can’t feel my legs right now,” Prompto replied with a little laugh. He turned his head to look at the mess he left on his boyfriend and felt another hot stab of desire. Gladio seemed to know exactly what he was thinking and threw an arm over his eyes with an exaggerated groan.

“You’ll be the death of me, sweetheart. Wouldn’t have it any other way, though.”

Prompto chuckled and managed to drag himself up to a sitting position and throw a leg over his boyfriend’s hips. Gladio peeked curiously from under his arm, a smile playing on his lips. Prompto winked playfully and leaned down to lick a stripe up from abs to sternum, moaning obscenely as he savored the taste of his lover.

“Thought I told you to give me a minute,” Gladio growled playfully. Prompto, the little shit, just rolled his hips tantalizingly, making the shield writhe at the overstimulation.

“Guess you’ll have to teach me a lesson,” Prompto replied lowly with another roll of his hips. His devilish grin turned to a look of surprise when Gladio suddenly flipped their positions, looking every bit as smug as his boyfriend did just a second ago.

“Hope you’re ready for the first lesson.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr at shoob-a-doob or Twitter @shoobydoob!


End file.
